20thcenturyfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Squint
Squint is the secondary antagonist of the film Ice Age: Continetal Drift, and the main antagonist of Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade. He is a prehistoric Palaeolagus-like rabbit and a member of Captain Gutt's crew. He is voiced by Aziz Ansari in Continetal Drift, and Seth Green in the The Great Egg-Scapade. History He serve as the pirates "bad boy of the crew" and he seem to enjoys his lifestyle. He was lost at sea on a drift of ice cap and found by Gutt and his crew, vowing his life to him and being the very insane one of the group. He and the rest of the crew look down on Manny, Sid, Diego and Granny, he tells his allies to attack and Shira stop his command. Like the rest of the crew, they were enjoying tormenting their prisoners and having fun at the same time. After Shira betrays the crew, Squint becomes first mate and takes full control of it. In the climax, he was distracted by Shira when she teased him on how cute he is for wiggling his nose and gets stomped on by Ellie. It's unknown what happen to him after being flattened, it's likely he fell off the ship and drowned. Personality and Abilities His pack of amount of crazy for a small rabbit and the "bad boy" of the pirates. He is deranged, rude, deceitful, and overconfident, as he seems to enjoys laughing at others and heads for battle. His passions are his bone knives and acts of violence. Known to have more energy then the whole crew and it can last for days. He just wants to be a better first mate than Shira. But, seen in picture and scene of the film. He gets agitated for hearing jokes like calling him "Easter Bunny" by Manny did, going in an aggressive state. Also, calling him cute or cuddly just makes him very angry. He may be small and not so strong. He is the fastest and most violent of the crew, always rushing first in battle and can tie up anyone in five seconds, steal someone's booty (food) in three seconds and reappearing after being tossed by Captain Gutt. Gallery Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8227.jpg|Squint's defeat Trivia * Voiced by comedian Aziz Ansari, they needed someone to match this character small but big attitude in the film. * He is the "Crash and Eddie" of his group. * He is missing some teeth on his lower jaw and one of the few members of the crew that feeds on plants. * He seem to suffer some issues of rabbit jokes like being called " Easter Bunny" by Manny, going in a twitching state. Only Flynn is surprised to see him like this, the others have seen this before. * Second smallest of the pirates, the smallest is Silas the blue-footed booby. * He hates being called "cute" or "cuddly". * Like a rabbit, he is the energetic one of the crew. * Squint and Sid are the punching bag of their group, Gutt likes to throw him and Manny hits Sid for being or saying something stupid. * Squint had a rivalry with Shira even before she betrays the crew, as he is seen smiling smugly when Gutt brates Shira for not killing Manny and the herd. * In the original draft for Continental Drift, he was going to be the captain, and he would have had a peg-leg. Category:Characters Category:Ice Age characters Category:Rabbits Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Blue sky studios characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Henchmen